


Crowns & Crooks

by andachippedcup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andachippedcup/pseuds/andachippedcup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian "Captain Hook" Jones has many wrongs to atone for but Princess Aurora finds herself continually interacting with the questionable character despite warnings from her friends not to. Whether or not the two can move beyond their less than pleasant past enough to be civil to each other, however, remains to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet Seas

Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall over the circulation desk, startled to find the hands showed an hour rather later than she’d been expecting. She glanced back at the book spread open before her on the table and bit her lip as she considered how much remained before the large, leather bound book was finished. A shadow fell over the worn pages and Aurora looked up to see the brown haired, blue eyed librarian standing over her with a hesitant smile.

“Ready to call it a night?” Belle asked softly and Aurora sighed with a soft laugh.

“I think I had better. I’ve already kept you longer than I meant to. Weren’t you supposed to close up an hour and a half ago?” Aurora queried and Belle smiled and pointed to the already locked front doors, where the sign was already flipped to read ‘closed’ to the outside world.

“Oh.” Aurora winced and looked at the older girly apologetically. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you. I got lost in the book. Next time please, just kick me out.” She pleaded but Belle only offered a warm smile and shook her head.

“It’s no trouble. I didn’t exactly have plans.” She acknowledged and Aurora grinned. After weeks of spending the better part of every day in the library, she and Belle had forged a friendship of sorts and she knew the young woman was Rumplestiltskin’s significant other of sorts.

“No taste testing with  _Rumplestiltskin_  tonight?” She questioned teasingly with raised brows and Belle blushed and shook her head.

“Not tonight. He’s rather occupied now that you have him playing lawyer to the whole town.” Belle admitted and Aurora frowned. She’d been thrilled when, of all people,  _the dark one_  had offered her employment. Too few people in Storybrooke bothered to give her a second glance but he had apparently seen some potential in her. Apparently her sharpness, as he put it, made her uniquely predisposed to work as his assistant and paralegal in training.

Thus the books; Rumplestiltskin had high standards to meet and Aurora had some many years worth of educating to catch up on if she were to indeed act in such a capacity to assist Rumplestiltskin.

“Sorry about that.” Aurora offered and Belle waved away the apology quickly as she took up the stack of books Aurora was finished with and returned them to the stacks unhurriedly.

“Don’t apologize; he’d never say it, but he’s rather enjoying himself. Trust me, I can tell.” She grinned and Aurora beamed back as she stretched and stood to go.

“Thank you Belle.” She murmured warmly as she handed back the last book she’d been perusing but Belle shook her hand and gently pushed the text back to Aurora.

“Don’t worry about it. Take that home with you though. The library’s not going to be open tomorrow.” She informed the younger girl, who raised her brows pointedly at her friend.

“Oh. I see; so I’m not keeping him  _that_ busy then, if you two are taking a day together.” Aurora smirked and Belle ducked her head but could not hide the flush of crimson that stained her cheeks, or the toothy smile that stole across her lips in response. Aurora laughed and  saw herself out of the library and into the dark, empty Storybrooke streets. For a town with such powerful and magical inhabitants, the nightlife left rather a lot to be desired.

But really, Aurora had stopped caring about such things in earnest once she and Mulan had failed to restore Philip’s soul to his body. That failure had prompted them to seek the only friends they had left and to follow Emma and Snow White to Storybrooke. Anymore she split her time between the library and her small apartment, a cozy but smartly decorated space. The place was well furnished with antique wooden pieces, from the writing desk and the coffee table to the armoire and the floors, while the accents were all blues, silvers, and creams, cool colors to soothe her when she awoke from nightmares bathed in red and orange flames.

She might not be a princess any longer but anyone entering the apartment could see the sleek, classy, sophisticated style of the owner, apparent in every touch.

And it was this sophistication that prompted her to maintain her cool when she came home to find the front door unlocked when she had most decidedly bolted it upon leaving that morning. Without even flinching, Aurora stepped into her apartment and crossed the entry parlor, drawn to the side room that bore her office space.

 “They won’t be happy that you came here-” She commented simply, not even affording him the courtesy of a glance as she walked right by the nook where he was leaning against the wall, waiting for her out of sight. “Mulan and Emma and Snow.” Her words were sharp but tempered with a coolness that bespoke her collectedness. His presence here, while unplanned, was not off-putting for her.

“I ah…I-” He stammered and Aurora turned to him with raised brows.

“Speechless? That’s a new shade on you, Captain.” She mused with a wry smile before she turned away from him again and made her way to the desk that dominated the far side of the room and seated herself with a flourish. She didn’t bother to look at him as she took up a sleek fountain pen and with it, wrote a soft refrain of pen against paper.

This went on for some time; Aurora, weaving her own melody with the gentle scratching of her pen and Hook, watching her from in the corner, uncertainty and discomfort and something else, something more  _urgent_ in his eyes. At last, it became apparent that she had no intention of ending their stalemate and the tune Aurora’s pen had been crafting was joined by the soft drumming of his feet on the hardwood floors as he paced closer to her. When he was within reach of the desk, he spread the fingers of his right hand across the surface and leaned on it smoothly, his other hand held carefully to his side.

“Be that as it may, I would like to have a word with you, Princess.” He murmured, his tone lacking its normal sultry air as he waited on her response. Aurora, to her credit, kept the pen in her hand flowing neatly without so much as a falter, her eyes trained to the parchment.

“And why would I agree to speak with the man responsible for ripping my heart out?” She asked briskly as she punctuated her final sentence emphatically before she set her pen to the side and finally lifted her gaze to meet his. She was surprised to see that his confident swagger of old was notably absent, though she did not allow herself to discredit the possibility that this was all a ruse. It had been before; it could be again.

“Because the man before you is not the man that ripped your heart out.” He asserted quietly but with a firmness that spoke of the conviction with which he said the words. “At least, not anymore.” He added gently as he lowered his gaze from hers. He had once hidden behind a wall of false bravado and lofty notions of honor that he himself had failed to adhere to. Being honest in his emotions and his interactions with other people was still a very new experience for him and, he was realizing, one that left him feeling small and defenseless.

Aurora surveyed him more critically than before; she knew that Mulan would have told her that to trust Hook now, in this moment, would be folly. Emma would have called her a fool for even hearing him out and Snow would have likely given her the disapproving sort of look that only a mother could perfect. But in spite of all that, Aurora felt something, some subtle tug that stopped her from turning him away and naming him a liar. A very similar tug to the one that had made her stop to protest when Emma had sought to leave him to the ogres, only stronger. Some faint flicker of light, perhaps invisible to anyone else, that whispered to her that all was not lost. There was, somewhere in him, some chance for good to win. Somewhere within him there was neutral ground yet to be claimed and if fought for, he could be reclaimed for good.

“Difficult, isn’t it?” She remarked suddenly and he quirked his brows as he looked at her, plainly confused. She smiled and motioned toward him. “Admitting you did something wrong. Saying sorry. It’s not as easy as it’s cracked up to be. Is it?” She asked as she reclined back in her chair to stare at him in amusement. “I imagine you’ll get plenty of practice though.”

He bit his lip and nodded with a bitter smile.

“Yes, well…I imagine you’re correct.” He sighed and did a half turn to leave, then stopped himself, his shoulders falling as he shook his head and turned back to face her. “For what it’s worth though, I  _am…_ Sorry, that is.” He finished quietly. With a quick inclination of his head in her direction, he turned on his heel and marched out of her office, the door announcing that he had left the house. Aurora sat staring at the place where he’d disappeared around the corner for some time after his departure, the pen forgotten at her fingertips.  


	2. A Chance Encounter

Aurora was enjoying her day off (even if she’d been forced to take it by Belle pushing her out of the library and locking the door behind her). She wandered along the beach, her sandals dangling from her fingertips as she slow danced alone, barefoot into the incoming tide. There was something incredibly attractive about the ocean, like it could exert some inexplicable pull on her and just being close to it could put her at ease.

She hadn’t noticed him until she was right upon him, his black peacoat and dark washed jeans helping him to blend in with the dark rocks on which he sat, a golden telescope in hand. He was too absorbed in whatever he was watching to notice her approach, the wind and the sand acting in tandem to cover the sound of her drawing close.

“Something catch your eye, Captain?” She queried, her voice rising over the wind and carrying to him. He turned away from his trinket to stare down at her in surprise. Without responding, he struggled for a moment and then, with surprising grace for a man short one hand, he hopped to the ground in front of her and dusted himself off.

“Princess.” He greeted with a little dip of his head and the faintest of bows. She could almost have taken it for a mockery, were it not for the steadiness of his tone. Something in it seemed to speak of genuine intentions behind the actions. “Fancy seeing you here. Lost?” He asked as he folded his arms behind himself, his eyes trained on her.

“Hardly.” She responded and took a few steps further from him and into the tide, the water reaching and grasping for her toes. “I went for a walk to think. Clear my head. I like the beach; it’s a nice place to come for clarity.” She announced sharply over her shoulder at him and he nodded.

With great care, he walked slowly to stand abreast of her, mindful to maintain a polite distance between them for her own comfort. When his eyes left her, they were swept out to the sea and a pained, longing look crossed his features.

“Oh yes, the ocean’s a temperamental mistress but she’s grand at making a man see things in perspective…or a lady, in your case.” He corrected with an apologetic little smile before he turned back to stare out at the moving water. She studied him in turn, mulling his words over in her head.

“You love it, don’t you?” Aurora questioned with a gesture in the direction of the waves. “The ocean? You speak about it like it’s a person.” She commented and he turned a sad, dark gaze to her.

“Aye, I suppose I love her, unforgiving though she is.” He mused with a half smirk.

They stood in silence then, both studying the waves as the tide raced in, each one roaring and crashing upon the backs of its predecessor. The rhythm of it was enough to lull Aurora near to sleep but still she stayed, taking in the smell of the salty sea spray, so foreign to her senses.

“What’s it like?” She ventured suddenly as she lowered herself to the sand, letting the gritty substance slip through her fingers like water. He looked down at her with a frown and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“What’s what like?” He queried as he seated himself awkwardly beside her, still maintaining intentional, careful distance between them. “Being a pirate?” He asked uncertainly. Aurora was slow to respond, instead watching the water as it lapped at her toes and even in that small action she could feel the ocean’s pull.

“No, not  _pirating_.” She said in exasperation, turning away from the sea to roll her eyes at him. In response, he put his hands in front of himself in surrender, apparently apologetic. Aurora searched a moment longer for the proper way of phrasing her question and finally spoke again.

“Sailing. Exploring new worlds… _Ruling the sea._ ” She sighed wistfully and then seemed to remember her present company and she straightened, the wistfulness vanishing from her expression, replaced by the carefully manicured, stoic mask. He was silent as he waged some inner struggle and then finally, his shoulders slumped and his own defenses came down.

“There’s no man as can rule the ocean, love. And like as not, those that try wind up dead for their folly.” He remarked with a bitter smile. “It’s not possible to rule that which already rules your heart.” He explained with a sigh, slumping back on the sand, his weight on his elbows as he stared at the sky before closing his eyes. Aurora was quiet as realization dawned on her and when she spoke again her voice was reverent and low, weighed down by the burden of her realization.

“Master and lover.” She exhaled and he turned to look at her sharply.

“What’s that, Princess?” He inquired and Aurora shook her head.

“The ocean. You love it but you can’t truly love that which is Master over your heart. Love can’t be forced or coerced, it has to be freely given… I-…I understand.” She confessed, her voice wavering slightly at the end of her speech. In response, the pirate gulped and shook his head, then pushed himself to stand suddenly.

“Don’t pretend to understand, Princess. You couldn’t if you tried.” He growled bitterly, his hand going to the silver hook that had taken the place of his lost hand. A shadow passed over Aurora’s face and indignation and outrage took their place in turn as she stood suddenly and squared off with him, her voice raising angrily over the ocean’s swell. She was too consumed by her own resentment to see the pain in his eyes as he stared out at the ocean, his face hard.

“ _Couldn’t if I tried_? Have you forgotten,  _Captain_ , that you took my heart from my very chest? And with it, you took my  _free will_. Do not deign to speak to me about ‘not understanding’. It’s  _you_ who doesn’t understand what it means to truly lose all sense of yourself, to have your very  _will_  taken from you by a  _petty thief._ ” She hissed, shaking her head as she stared at him in disbelief, an accusatory finger pointed in his direction and jabbed his way for emphasis as she finished her speech. “…Good day, Captain.” She dismissed him coldly and marched off clumsily in the loose sand as he watched her retreat, regret stealing across his face.

——-

“You alright?” Emma asked when Aurora breezed into the Sheriff’s station that afternoon and seated herself heavily in an empty chair, crossing her arms in front of her moodily.

“Fine.” She returned altogether too quickly and Emma raised her brows and turned to look at Mulan who shrugged uncertainly. At the same time, Aurora looked at the book laying open on the desk and closed it with unnecessary force, sending it sliding across the desk and onto the floor.

Emma mouthed the word ‘wow’ silently and walked forward to stoop to retrieve the book, dusting it off before setting it on the desk not currently occupied by the princess. The Sheriff leaned against the desk and folded her arms in front of herself as she affected her best chastising, motherly tone.

“Well, as ‘fine’ as you seem, the book is pressing assault and battery charges, so I’m going to have to insist that you spill. What’s up?” She pressed firmly, her brows raised expectantly as she stared at Aurora who was pointedly avoiding the blonde’s gaze.

“Nothing, it’ll be fine, really.” Aurora dismissed and tried to spin her chair to face Mulan but Emma leaned forward and grabbed the chair arms before she could swivel away. On eye level with the younger girl, she asked again.

“Aurora.  _What’s wrong_?” The brunette squirmed uneasily beneath Emma’s authoritative glare and fidgeted with her fingers uneasily, twirling the ring on her right hand ring finger mindlessly.

“I just went for a walk and had a… _an unpleasant conversation_.” She finished diplomatically but this only prompted Emma to narrow her eyes unhappily.

“With who?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Emma.”

“Aurora.” Emma growled and the girl sighed reluctantly and caved.

“With Hook. He was sitting on some rocks watching the waves and we talked. He said something foolish. Nothing more.” She shrugged. “I just need to learn not to let him under my skin.” She remarked smoothly. Already her usual coolness was returning to her, her earlier anger dissipating now that she had vented some of it to her friends.

Mulan and Emma, however, certainly looked none the cooler for having learned what had her upset. In fact, both women looked downright  _murderous_. Even as Aurora watched, Emma circled back into her office and picked up the handgun on her desk and slipped it into the holster on her hip and motioned for Mulan to follow her.

“Wait here.” Emma directed as she bustled past Aurora and toward the door, Mulan hot on her heels, something that looked suspiciously similar to a taser clutched tightly in her fist.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Aurora asked as she jumped to her feet and hurried to bar the women’s path. “What are you doing?” She demanded and looked from the Sheriff to her Deputy and back again.

“He’s harassing you. I’m going to go remind the good  _Captain_  that he’s in  _my_ world now and here, things like ‘restraining orders’ exist and are just one way, of many, that I have of making him  _stay away from you_.” Emma retorted harshly, much too fired up for Aurora’s taste.

“Emma! Emma, stop.” Aurora pleaded, putting her hands out in front of her to stop the blonde. “While I appreciate your concern and would love more than anyone to see you put him in his place, do me a favor and just… _stop_.” Aurora hurried, her tone level and soft as she pleaded with the women.

For their part, Emma and Mulan shifted uneasily and shared a glance before looking at Aurora in confusion.

“You’re protecting him?  _Why?_ ” Emma responded, her tone sharp and gaze critical and Aurora could tell they were both afraid she was speaking as Cora’s puppet again, or Hook’s. Aurora could only shake her head at them.

“I’m not protecting him. He deserves a firm punch in the jaw and a shot from that taser thing of Mulan’s more than just about anyone else in this world. I know that. But you two swooping to my aid constantly makes me look weak and just makes me more of a target.” Aurora explained and watched as their posture wilted a little, both women fully aware that Aurora was in the right.

“Let it go. I can handle that foolish pirate. You two should be more concerned with Cora or Regina or Rumplestiltskin or any of the number of people in this town capable of being a real threat to us with their magic.” Aurora reasoned and the two women seemed to relax, albeit only a little. She knew she’d won when Emma’s hand left her hip (and the gun in her holster) and came to hang limply at her side.

“Fine. But if he messes with you again, Mulan’s tasing him.” Emma compromised and Aurora couldn’t help the short laugh that her friend’s words elicited.

“By all means.” Aurora agreed with a nod and the three women returned to their previous places to chat, Aurora feeling much better for having spoken with the pair of them, overprotective though they were. Still, something about her conversation with the pirate lingered in her mind; the way he’d said she wouldn’t understand had her curious and that familiar pull was back, exerting a quiet tug on her heart.


	3. Common Ground

Aurora heard the tinkling of the bell that signaled someone had entered the shop and sighed as she set down her pencil. She didn’t know why Rumplestiltskin insisted every establishment he did business in had a bell but she personally found it rather annoying. Especially since this morning, the little office being used as a makeshift law consultant space had been a revolving door.

Snow’s husband, Charming, had been by to set up an appointment with Rumplestiltskin since his would-be adoptive father was trying to press charges for unauthorized search and seizure as well as damages done to his vehicle. Then later, Maurice French had been by, all a flustered and demanding to speak with Rumplestiltskin regarding a lawsuit he had filed against the florist for assault against Belle. Regina had been by wanting to discuss the legality of who Henry ought to be with and then the Hatter had been by for a similar matter of who ought to have parentage of his daughter, whose Storybrooke parents were apparently putting up a bit of a fight.

Aurora had been so busy trying to fit them all in and to quiet their rage enough to learn their purposes for seeking meetings that she already had a headache and she hadn’t been able to do any of the reading she’d intended to today, which ironically enough, had been a torts section from her law textbook.

So when the bell at the front of the office jingled again, Aurora was already well wearied from dealing with the day’s complainants and was in no mood for more as she rounded the corner to greet whoever had entered. She was, therefore, rather surprised when she turned to find herself face to face with none other than the forward young Captain himself.

“ _Hook_?” She remarked in surprise as she slammed on the brakes to avoid running into him. Instantly her guard was up as she folded her arms in front of her and stared him down. “What are you doing here, _Captain_?” She asked briskly, in no mood for any of his funny business. To his credit, the pirate looked rather surprised to see her and rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly.

“I’m not here for _you_ , Princess. I was looking for the dealmaker.” He said distractedly, his eyes darting about and peering behind her, as if she might be hiding her employer somewhere.

“He’s not here.” She announced and his face fell as he returned his gaze to her.

“What?”

“You heard me; he’s not here. And if you want to see him I’m afraid you’ll have to get at the end of a very long line. He’s quite busy, presently.” Aurora announced with a sniff as she grabbed up the appointment book and placed it on the counter before her. “But if you’d like to schedule an appoint-”

“I’m afraid I’m not looking for legal advice from the imp.” The Captain growled sharply as he stared hard at the appointment book. “What he and I have to discuss is a shade more personal than all that.” Hook dismissed as he turned on his heel to leave. Aurora, however, was having none of his cryptic, menacing behavior.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked but the Captain kept walking, clearly not about to answer her. Irritated now, Aurora swept out from behind the counter and went after him, her voice rising in pitch as she chased him down.

“ _Captain_!” She shrilled and he whirled to face her finally, more than a little irritated. “Answer me.” She demanded stubbornly, her hands on her hips. “What are you talking about ‘more personal than all that’?” She asked and he glowered at her darkly.

“As if I would tell you. You work for him. It’s clear where _your_ loyalties lie, Princess.” He retorted and Aurora frowned.

“What do you mean loyalties? He offered me a job – a job I’m _good at_ – that’s all. I don’t know what history you two have but whatever it is you should let sleeping dogs lie.” She advised and he glared at her.

“I’m afraid that’s asking a bit much of me in this instance, Princess.” He replied and Aurora shook her head.

“Stop calling me that.” She directed and he blanched at the change of subject.

“Pardon?”

“Stop calling me that. I’m not a princess in this world. I have a name. _Use it_.” She instructed. “Now, you don’t have to tell me what all has passed between you two but _if_ you tell me, there’s a chance I could help.” She stated simply as he gawked at her.

“Well princ- _Aurora_.” He corrected himself quickly as she frowned sternly at him. “If it please you, the wee beastie you work for is responsible for ripping out the heart of the woman I loved and _killing_ her.” He remarked bluntly, watching her reaction intently to gauge it while a storm raged in his eyes. Aurora felt her own eyes widen and her brows lift in surprise before she swallowed back her emotions. “Still interested in working for him?” He leered and Aurora closed her eyes to try and clear her head. The news shouldn’t have been surprising – she knew that Rumplestiltskin was called ‘The Dark One’ for a reason – she just hadn’t realized the full extent of his misdeeds.

“I-…I’m sorry.” She breathed quietly, uncertain what more to say. “I didn’t know he’d done that. I’m sorry for your loss.” She reiterated, bringing her eyes up to his and seeing the tempest of emotions in them. Hurt and heartache were most prominent but there was also anger and a thirst for vengeance there. She knew that thirst all too well; she’d felt it once before herself. Right after she’d lost Philip. And in her rage, she’d attempted to kill Snow who was, by all accounts, innocent.

“I know that there’s nothing I can say that will bring back what you’ve lost.” Aurora murmured quietly as she watched the pirate shift uneasily, his anger still at the forefront of his emotions. “But I do know something of what you’re going through.” She admitted and he looked at her so darkly she feared he would say something foolish as he had done that day on the beach.

“Your prince.” He said quietly, surprising her with the levelness of his tone. She nodded, tears springing to the corners of her eyes at the mere thought of him.

“His name was Philip.” She offered meekly. “He braved all to save me from the sleeping curse Maleficent put me under. But soon after he woke me, a wraith marked him and took his soul.” She explained, her voice growing heavy. The pirate watched her intently, his eyes still dark.

“Cora spoke to me once of a wraith.” He offered. “She said there was a way for a soul to be restored to its body.”

“She told me the very same thing when I was her captive.” Aurora retorted. “And Mulan and I found such a way and we restored Philip's soul to him.” She rushed, sniffing back the tears that she refused to let fall. She would not let him, or any others, think her weak.

"I should think that would be cause for merriment." The Captain mused and she lifted her gaze to his, her expression hardening.

"Yes well, obviously I found a different way of losing him." Aurora murmured dismissively, no longer interested in pursuing this line of conversation as she sucked in a quavering breath.

His fingertips brushed against her arm in an attempt at comforting her but she wrenched away, though not violently. She did not need his comfort, nor did she want it. He pulled his hand away from her and curled his fingers back slowly and watched her with newfound appreciation.

“You shouldn’t trust the dealmaker.” He warned quietly. “His bargains always leave one much the worse for wear. It would be a shame for a flower like yourself to lose any more than you already have.” He advised and she turned to study him critically.

“You say that as if he means to do me wrong.”

“I believe he does. He can’t be forgiven for the crimes he’s committed. His transgressions are too numerous and too immense for such folly.” The pirate warned and Aurora drew herself up, not unlike a bird with feathers ruffled.

“Are you saying he is undeserving of mercy?” She asked and he spun to look at her, his features dark.

“That’s precisely what I’m saying. He’s a monster, he-” The Captain began but Aurora cut him off sharply.

“You’ll recall _Captain_ , that _you_ ripped _my_ heart from my chest and I forgave you for that offense, monstrous though it was. Perhaps it’s _your turn_ to try for forgiveness.” She advised, expecting him to argue, to raise his voice, to rattle off all the reasons why the imp deserved no clemency. Instead, he stood staring at her in surprise, the whites of his eyes standing out sharply against the dark lashes that rimmed them.

“You… _forgave me_?” He repeated, apparently thunderstruck by the notion. Aurora blinked up at him for a few moments, taken aback by his reaction and then nodded.

“Vengeance won’t undo what was done. And Mulan told me, of how you saved my heart from being lost to the portal between our worlds. The way I see it, you might have ripped my heart out but… you also rescued it…rescued _me_.” She shrugged, not feeling that she was explaining herself adequately but unsure how better to phrase it.

He stared at her for some time as a comfortable silence grew between them and he twirled the gold ring on his ring finger nervously until at last, he seemed to come back to his senses.

“Killian.” He said simply and she stared at him, puzzled until he explained. “My name; you told me yours, I find it's only fair that I should return the favor.” He offered with a certain, affected nonchalance. “It’s Killian. If it please you. But if you prefer Captain or Hook-” he waved his hand and was about to say something more when Aurora piped up.

“No!” She objected, the sharpness of her voice surprising even her. “No.” She repeated, more calmly now. “Killian will do.” She muttered, her eyes bright as she watched him scuff the heel of his boot uneasily.

“Well…then I ah…I suppose I’ll leave you to your work… _Aurora_.” He emphasized her name and she felt her lips pull into a smile at the sound of her name under the influence of his accent.

“Good day, _Killian_.” She said with a nod as he saw himself out, offering a muted bow in her direction as he politely took his leave. Aurora was left playing with the bracelet about her wrist, unable to explain why she couldn’t shake the crooked little smile she’d been wearing since he’d referred to her by name. 

 


	4. The Company You Keep

Aurora had been walking to Rumplestiltskin’s shop with the purpose of showing him the week’s appointment book and so they could discuss what role (if any) she would play in any of the cases, should they be settled in Storybrooke’s small court system.

She had been running through her argument for why she ought to be allowed in the courtroom to assist him as she approached the door but as she rehearsed, she heard the sound of shattering glass and raised voices and all else was chased from her mind. The tinkling of the bell to announce her entrance was overshadowed by the sound of a glass vase shattering to the right of her and she shied away from the glass particles that exploded around her.

In the center of the room, the two men squared off. Rumplestiltskin was farthest from her, hands flung protectively to his sides as he shielded Belle behind him. Hook was closest to her, facing the dealmaker while a portly man in a red cap cowered beside him. None of them noticed her, so focused on the two men fighting in the center of the room.

“Have you told her? Does she know what a monster you are?” Killian yelled as he brandished his hook at Rumplestiltskin, who clutched a pair of glass vials in his hands. “Well imp?” Killian pressed with a snarl.

“You will leave now or you’re like to lose what fingers you’ve left,  _pirate_.” Rumplestiltskin snarled, looking angrier than Aurora had ever seen him. Aurora was amazed that he hadn’t used what magic he had at his disposal to do in Killian already but as she watched, she could see that Belle had a hand to his back and Aurora could tell that it was her and her alone that kept the monster from overpowering the man.

Even as Rumplestiltskin trembled with rage, Belle whispered to him soothingly, all the while trying to edge out from behind him to talk sense to Killian. But for every move Belle made, Rumplestiltskin adjusted so that he was, at all times, between the one he perceived to be a threat to his true love.

“ _Killian_!” Aurora snapped suddenly and to her surprise the man in question whipped his head to face her, his features softening and then pinching with guilt as he was caught red handed doing exactly what she had advised him not to. Rumplestiltskin did not spare a glance her way, too focused on the pirate to stare her way, but he still hissed out a response.

“Dearie if this is the kind of company you keep, we may need to revisit our business partnership.” Rumplestiltskin growled.

“He came to the office looking for you the other day. I advised him against this folly.” Aurora responded, shooting Killian a harsh glare. “I can see now that my words were wasted.”

To his credit, Killian looked embarrassed and a touch ashamed but by no means was Aurora ready to dismiss what he’d done.

“I told you that what you asked was too much for me to accept.” He retorted hotly, his gaze straying now to Rumplestiltskin. The pirate shifted and Aurora huffed in irritation when his movements prompted him to block her view of Rumplestiltskin.

“This is a fool’s errand, Killian.” Aurora snapped at him, physically trembling with anger at his actions. “What do you stand to gain by killing Rumplestiltskin?” Aurora asked and she saw a shiver trace up the pirate’s spine. Before he could say anything, however, Rumplestiltskin’s low voice piped up, sounding surprisingly calm and therefore, all the more deadly.

“He’s not here for  _me_ , dearie.” Rumplestiltskin explained, the brown of his eyes almost swallowed up by the wrath in his black pupils. “He’s here for  _Belle_. He doesn’t want to kill me. He wants me to suffer.  _He wants to kill her._ ” The last words were hissed with such venom that Aurora felt a chill steal into her bones as she looked to Killian with renewed horror.

“Killian, what good would killing an innocent person do?” She whispered, her voice strained. The pirate’s body was stiff as he turned to face her, his face devoid of emotion.

“Closure.” He whispered fiercely. “Justice.” He added with a snarl.

“It won’t bring her back.” Aurora pleaded and she saw him falter, even if only momentarily before he threw a look at her again over his shoulder.

“She deserved better.” He whispered angrily as he drew his sword suddenly and brandished it at Rumplestiltskin and Belle. The dealmaker drew himself up with a silent snarl and produced a wand from a box on the countertop. Aurora stepped forward, shoving past the man in the red hat who seemed to be supporting Hook with a yell.

“Stop!” She pleaded, as much to Rumplestiltskin as to Hook; Aurora had an idea of just how deadly the spellcaster could be with a wand and she didn’t want to see it firsthand. She held back a noise of frustration as Killian continued to hold his sword aloft as he shuffled so he was standing between her and the dealmaker.

“Killian,” she implored, “your love didn’t deserve to die. But neither does Belle. Killing her will only create more heartache.” Aurora hurried, stealing closer to him as she spoke. “Please. She’s my friend and a good person.” The princess soothed, and reached a hand up to his that brandished the sword. She applied a steady, gentle pressure to it and watched, pleased, as he slowly lowered his weapon before he allowed it to clatter uselessly to the floor.

They held each other’s gaze for some moments before he gave a cursory look to Rumplestiltskin and his love. The pirate then gave a low bow toward them and picked up his weapon, fixing it to his hip before he cleared his throat and spoke.

“This venture no longer suits my fancy, Smee. Let’s find a more welcoming locale to shove anchor.”  He dismissed as he dusted off his sleeves uninterestedly. The man who was apparently Smee gave an obedient bob of his head before he shuffled quickly away and to the front of the shop. Killian gave the imp and the girl another look and threw a carefree apology over his shoulder at them.

“My apologies, m’lady. It would seem I have some misplaced anger to sort out.” He crooned with a wink and Aurora could see Rumplestiltskin grow angry at the pirate’s foolhardiness so she rushed forward and grabbed him by the ear to unceremoniously drag him out of the shop.

Bloody pirates.

She towed him out of the shop and cast him out from the doorway, watching with secret delight as he stumbled for a step before he straightened and looked back at her with a scowl. When he showed no signs of leaving, she folded her arms and shot him a frown.

“I hope you aren’t entertaining any foolish notions of going back in there; I won’t allow it.” She observed coolly and he rolled his eyes in response.

“On the contrary, Princ-  _Aurora_.” He caught himself. “I was planning to leave, if you’d be so kind as to accompany me.” He stated, extending his good hand to her with an open palm. She eyed his hand with interest and her hands slowly fell to hang at her sides.

“Oh.” She commented quietly. “Well…that’s very kind of you but I was going to stay…I had business things to discuss with Mister Gold and Belle and I-” she began, but already his face had darkened and he cut her off.

“I see. So you still choose that crocodile, despite knowing what he’s done and what he’s capable of.” He grimaced, his teeth grinding together angrily. “Well then m’lady I wish you the  _very best_ of luck with that.” He growled before he spun on his heel and left.

She stared at his retreating figure for some moments, a mixture of anger and confusion welling up within her before she slipped back into the store, where she found Belle embracing Rumplestiltskin, their foreheads pressed against each other. Aurora turned awkwardly to leave, not wanting to intrude on the private moment but already the two broke apart, though Belle still clutched her true love’s hand.

“Aurora!” She called warmly as she extended her free arm to her friend and gave her a one armed embrace. “It’s good to see you. I’m so glad you came. I was afraid that might resort to violence.” Belle commented, shooting Gold a stern look.

“I was afraid it would too.” Aurora commented shyly, still not used to receiving praise, though Belle was quick to lavish it. “I actually came to give you this.” She said, and from her bag she withdrew the appointment book and handed it to Gold, who accepted it gratefully and sat down to review it while Belle and Aurora set about sweeping up the broken glass.

Once they had moved safely out of Rumplestiltskin’s earshot though, Belle turned to Aurora with a hurried whisper.

“So how long, exactly, have you been carrying on with the pirate? Captain Hook, is it?” Belle asked, her eyes sparkling and a smile pulling at her lips. Aurora blanched and started to vehemently deny it, then realized her voice was much too loud and lowered it instantly.

“I am not  _carrying on_  with anyone!” Aurora denied somewhat shrilly. “Least of all a no good, dirty, rotten, shameful,  _disgrace_  like that pirate.” Aurora sniffed and Belle bit back a smile and nodded.

“Oh, I see.” She said, still on the verge of smiling, which made Aurora all the angrier.

“What are you smiling about? There’s nothing to see! Killian and I are acquaintances. We’re civil. Nothing more.” She refuted and Belle nodded, sweeping in silence for several moments before she spoke again.

“ _Killian_?” She asked, her brows lifting and lips curving upward into a smile, fully aware she had Aurora in a bit of a tight spot. The princess felt her cheeks flush and ducked her head to buy herself time.

“Well, that’s his name.” She offered and she heard Belle laugh quietly.

“On a first name basis with the – what was it? ‘Dirty, rotten, shameful, disgrace’?” Belle remarked and shook her head with a soft laugh, which made Aurora frown.

“Belle,  _stop laughing_! There’s nothing going on between Killian and I. I would never stoop so low as that honorless pirate.” Aurora repeated and Belle choked back her laughter.

“Oh Aurora, I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you! I just…if anyone understands what it’s like to care for someone who makes it difficult to love them…well, it’s me.” Belle said gently and touched a hand to Aurora’s shoulder as she leaned in to whisper something in the younger girl’s ear.

“And I’m rather certain that if you looked closer, you’d see he’s not quite as ‘honorless’ as you think.” She commented and Aurora jerked back so she could meet Belle’s gaze.

“What do you mean?” She demanded. Belle raised her brows and scrutinized her for a moment before she spoke, her voice sweet.

“Aurora, the entire time Killian and Rumple were facing off, he kept moving to keep himself between you and danger. He was using himself as a shield. That’s the sort of thing an honorable man would do, if you ask me.” Belle observed. “And what’s more, that’s not the sort of thing that a man does for an ‘acquaintance’; it’s the sort of thing a man does for someone he  _cares about_.”


	5. Aching Hearts & Breaking Bones

She hadn’t intended to visit him. In fact, after she’d learned of what he’d done to Belle, Aurora had sworn to never speak to him again. If she ever encountered him, she’d decided her course of action would be to spit in his face and curse the day she’d ever asked Emma and Snow to spare him from the Ogres, back in the old world.

Instead, she’d gone down to the hospital as she did every week to volunteer and found him handcuffed to a bed, staring at his hand and the empty space where his hook should have been (no doubt confiscated by Emma). His hook-less hand was in a sling and she could see a gash on his cheek that had been tended to as well.

The moment she’d entered the hospital room, he had looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of her, open mouthed in her surprise as she stared at him, a surprisingly strong sense of anger welling up within her. In the old world she would have been expected to hold her tongue, to bite back her words and feelings. But as she was only too keenly aware, they were not  _in_ the old world anymore. 

“What are you doing here?” She blurted without warning and his eyes narrowed at her ever so slightly as he leaned as far forward as the handcuffs would allow. When the metal encircling his wrist stopped him he held steady, staring at her with an intensity that sent her skin to crawling.

“Is that honestly a question love?” He asked with a sad smirk as he took her in. “Something tells me you know very well what I’m doing here…Well, either that or you’ve gone off for another one of your dreadfully long naps and are woefully uninformed.” He commented, his voice brittle and she glared at him.

“Oh, I suppose you think that’s funny? That you’re clever?” She all but spat, drawing herself up not unlike a bird with feathers ruffled. “Of course I know why you’re here. I just didn’t know they’d kept you instead of releasing you to the Sheriff.” She commented with a sniff.

He motioned to himself with a wave and a smirk before he tapped his head which, upon closer inspection, she saw was bandaged.

“Had to go and get all stitched up. That Whale bloke of yours is rather talented. I’m told it’s a bloody miracle I escaped ‘relatively unscathed’.” He commented brightly but there was falseness to his honeyed tones.

“Pity.” Aurora returned sharply. “I would have hoped karma would be more timely about dispensing its justice to you.” She growled, her eyes dark and her tone nothing less than simmering with rage. He leveled his gaze at her and she saw him gulp, a small action that she took a disproportionate amount of pleasure in. Let him be unsettled; he deserved it. He had, for all intents and purposes, killed that which made Belle quintessentially Belle; that her heart still beat was small consolation to those that considered themselves the kind brunette’s friends. She no longer knew them, no longer remembered any of the moments they'd shared.

Aurora had once more lost someone she'd cared about. And those losses? Those were not the sort of thing that one grew accustomed to feeling. She was not numb to the pain of loss; she was awash with it. Losing Phillip had felt this way and now losing Belle was more or less the same. And yet he sat here, displaying no shame for what he'd done. 

“I wondered how long it would take you.” He interrupted her thoughts with a knowing, cheerless smile as he shook his head. And though her conscience told her not to ask, not to _care_  one single bit for this man who had shot one of the gentlest spirits in this world or any other, Aurora could not help herself.

Curiosity killed the cat and hell if she wasn’t a kitten with claws.

“Take me to what?” She queried, keeping the interest out of her voice as best she could, instead aiming for gross indifference. The pirate was silent for a while as he fidgeted nervously, avoiding her gaze when at last he spoke, feigning interest in his IVs intead of looking at her.

“To stop extending me the sorts of basic courtesies I don’t deserve.” He mused. “You were the only one that showed me any kindness, even in the old world. I wondered how long it would take before you quit that venture. In truth, you held up far longer than I’d have wagered.” He realized aloud, his eyes finally falling on her. He studied her expression intently as surprise and then confusion consumed her before she shoved her feelings away, compartmentalizing them to be felt later, when his eyes were not trained on her.

Silence lapsed between them and she considered leaving; there was nothing holding her here, with this man who had proven time and again that he was without mercy or desire to change for the better. But stay she did, rooted to her spot in the doorway more deeply than she cared to consider. Her insistence at staying, however, did not go unnoticed.

“Really princess, still here? Why bother – have a fancy for lost causes, do you? Or perhaps it’s more of a fetish, as it were.” He smirked, though there was no swagger in the action.

“Why do you do that?” She demanded of him boldly, her voice flaring with anger as she regarded him with a cool façade.

“Do what, princess?” He asked, sinking back into his old habits, she noted with a frown. Aurora gritted her teeth at his reference to her as ‘princess’, choosing instead to pursue conversation rather than give in to her anger.

“Try to chase away anyone who could show you kindness.” Aurora questioned, her hands balling into fists at her sides. “I was kind to you, I gave you no reason to be cruel, nor did Belle. Why must you behave so uncouthly? So heartlessly?” She queried, her brows set in a steep frown.

He chuckled, murmurng the word 'heartlessly' with distaste before he fell silent. Hook seemed to mull his answer over for a minute before he spoke and the fact that he was actually _thinking_  before speaking alone pleased her a tad.

“Because I learned long ago that kindness? It isn’t forever. It’s a lie, something that you taste but once. And once you’ve tasted it, become accustomed to it, when you  _need it?_  It’s gone. And it’s never coming back.” He uttered, his words giving her chills, so desolate and hopeless.

“That’s a lie.” She responded with a firm shake of her head, her eyes on his as he leaned forward until the handcuffs about his good hand’s wrist pulled taut and stopped him once again.

“Is it?” He asked, his voice low. “Tell me princess, how did showing kindness to each other work out for you and your prince?”

Aurora was out of the room, down the hall and through the sliding electric glass doors before she released a long, quavering breath, choking back tears as she raced for home, her heart aching in her chest for more than one reason.

In her wake, the pirate reclined against his pillow and sighed heavily, the familiar, bitter tang of self loathing on his tongue. It didn’t matter that he’d chased her off for her own good; he’d hurt her intentionally and for that, he truly was sorry. But Aurora? Aurora could never know the extent of his sorrow; she was better off not having anything at all to do with him.


	6. Reparations

"Surely this is your poor idea for a joke at my expense?!"

"I assure you, Princess, I'm quite serious. I've got the paperwork to prove it." He muttered sourly, producing a folded piece of paper from within his inside coat pocket. Far more roughly than was strictly necessary, Aurora snatched the document from the pirate's good hand and opened it. Her eyes scanned the words quickly, hoping against hope that he wasn't telling the truth.

He was.

"You've been ordered to do community service with me?!"

"I believe I said that already." He remarked, apparently as unhappy about it all as she was. Aurora was half tempted to crumple the paper up and throw it in his face but, unfortunately, she had a greater respect for the law then all that. And much though she wished it wasn't, the signature at the bottom of the document looked to be an authentic bit of Sheriff Swan's penmanship.

"This is a nightmare." Aurora muttered, folding the paper back up and slamming it down on the desk beside her, her hands clenching into fists. "And what, exactly, am I supposed to do with a no-account like you? Surely Sheriff Swan doesn't expect me to educate you on the law. I'm fairly certain you're well versed enough in it – you just choose to ignore it." Aurora snapped bitterly as she folded her arms in front of herself and fixed him with an icy stare.

"I regret to inform you that your little enforcer was mum about what exactly you're to do with me." He retorted smartly. "I think you'll find, however, that I'm up for whatever you might require." He smirked and Aurora thought her veins might burst, so hot was her blood boiling. Drawing herself up, she set her jaw and inhaled deeply before addressing him.

"The first rule which you _will_ observe during your service here is that there are to be no untoward jokes or advances made towards me or anyone else you interact with. Do I make myself clear?" She queried, her jaw jutting out stubbornly as he fixed her with dark eyes.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"That's your one and only warning." She growled and he rolled his eyes in response but nodded and swept his hands out to his sides in a minute little bow.

"As your highness demands."

Satisfied, if only for the moment, Aurora stepped away from him, turning instead to the desk behind her, searching for a task to assign to him. She was plenty capable of handling the work that crossed her desk but over the course of twenty eight years the town had managed to accrue quite a bit of a back log of legal files. Certainly those could occupy him and keep him out of her hair.

"Follow me." She demanded, turning in a whirl of fabric as her dress spun about her and she made a beeline for the back room where the boxes of folders awaiting filing were kept. The tap of his boots on the floor told her that he was following her.

Good. Best that he learn to listen to her sooner rather than later. She wasn't a babysitter and she knew that Emma was aware of that; if anything, the sheriff had probably seen some sort of poetic justice in forcing Killian to do his community service with Aurora, given their past history. And Aurora was not about to pass up the opportunity for some well deserved karmic justice.

"These documents all need to be filed in chronological order and cross referenced by involved parties, the nature of the legal dispute, and case status." She explained, sweeping her hand across the shelves upon shelves which, from floor to ceiling, were heavily laden with boxes of legal documents.

"This isn't serious." He responded, staring at the room with wide eyes and an expression somewhere between disbelief and horror. Placing her hands on her hips she spun to face him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you expecting a picnic? This is meant to be a punishment. For shooting my best friend, as you might recall." She snapped, scowling fiercely at him before she stepped forward to grab the nearest box and, without any further ado, shoved it into his chest so he could catch it with a rough exhale and a slight stagger. "Enjoy. And do watch out; some of them are a mite dusty." She cautioned with a sweep of her hand to one corner, where a thick layer of dust and cobwebs had affixed themselves onto the boxes.

True, it didn't make amends for his having shot Belle, which had caused her to lose her memory. But it was at least a start. And it had tickled her pink to boss him around. And really, there was nothing better than listening to him groan and snarl in frustration as he attempted to manipulate the files and documents with his one good hand. And she didn't mind admitting that she'd rather delighted in forcing him to make new copies of any papers he accidentally impaled with his hook.

It certainly wasn't reparation for his crimes. But she at least felt a bit better for having given him a hard time. And something told her that Rumplestiltskin would get a good chuckle out of hearing the story from her when she went to talk with him later. 


	7. A Change of Taste

It was only when she was alone that she could admit it and even then, she admitted it grudgingly. But after weeks of Killian's company (part of his mandatory community service, his punishment for shooting Belle), her walls had slowly begun to come down and she'd been reminded of their conversations before he'd done the unthinkable and shot Belle. Somewhere in him, she knew that man still sat, waiting to be found. Buried deep, there was some semblance of a man; an honorable man.

But those were probably just the errant thoughts of a fool girl, alone in a world that didn't truly understand her heartbreak.

So it was that as she walked from her apartment to the office space Rumplestiltskin had her working out of, she was engrossed in thoughts and memories better left buried when she rounded the corner and nearly ran into him.

For a moment, she almost didn't recognize him; he had finally shed the last vestiges of their world and had traded in his leather and cloak and boots for a pair of jeans and a gray business shirt with a sleek black vest over it. His hook remained, the last vestige of his old persona; even the black kohl about his eyes had been washed away, his facial hair neatly trimmed, and in his hand he carried a to-go container that bore two steaming cups of what she assumed, from the smell, were coffee.

"K-Killian?" She stammered in surprise as she stopped just short of running into him. He looked at her intently, as if scrutinizing her reaction as she stared at him in surprise, her mouth falling open despite her best efforts to act indifferent. "I mean… good morning. You're here early." She tried to cover, ducking her eyes and grabbing her keys as she set about unlocking the door.

"I'm told coffee is the preferred morning drink in this world." He murmured behind her. "And apparently rum at this hour is frowned upon. So I thought I would give it a go today." He offered by way of explanation as she got the door open and they walked inside. As she started to shrug out of her coat, she felt something at her back and as she turned, she saw he had caught her jacket with the tip of his hook, just behind her neck and was helping her out of it as best he could. Stunned, she shrugged out of it completely with a quiet 'thank you' and hung it up on the coat rack, still avoiding his eyes as she walked across the room and toward her work desk.

He hovered behind her, the two coffees still balanced neatly on his hand.

"Do you like it?" He asked and she nearly dropped the folders she'd picked up as she turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked in alarm, her eyes wide.

"Coffee – do you like it? Because if you do, I bought a second… It's yours, if you like." He held the tray out for her to take a cup and she hesitated, glancing at him uncertainly.

"And how am I to know you haven't poisoned it with some of your famed nightshade or the like, hmm?" She asked half jokingly and he sighed.

"I can think of a great many ways to kill a man – or a woman," he remarked, lifting his brows at her, "but of all the activities I'd care to engage in with you, none of them involve you being dead, trinket." He remarked with a tired smile and she cocked her head at him, puzzled.

"What did you call me?" She asked and his eyes widened for the barest fraction of a moment before he withdrew, his posture closing off instantly.

"Don't flatter yourself, princess. It's just a turn of phrase." He covered quickly, setting the tray of coffees down on her desk and walking away toward the back room. "Don't let me keep you from your work. Wouldn't want you calling the Sheriff on me now, would we? That wouldn't be good for my court appointed community service." He teased but his voice sounded hollow, as if his heart wasn't in the jibe.

When the door had clicked closed behind him she hesitated and looked up to double check that he had gone. Then, timidly, she approached the coffee cups, eyeing them uncertainly before she finally grabbed up the cup that had 'Aurora' written in bold, black script. Popping the lid off, she smelled the creamy brown liquid and sighed, chancing a glance at the closed door before she slowly lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip.

It was like a liquid hug, all warmth as it spread through her and made her sigh contentedly. There was the faint, sweet taste of hazelnut and a touch of vanilla that brought a smile to her face and she couldn't help but drink deeply from the cup as the warmth spread from her nose to her toes.

Putting the lid back on, she grabbed up the second cup and slowly stepped into the back room where she found him already hard at work, a stack of boxes filled to the brim with files before him as he brought order to the chaos.

Wordlessly, she approached him and held out the cup of coffee he'd intended for himself, waiting patiently as he stopped and regarded her before he put aside his work and took the cup. As she leaned against the nearest bookshelf, they drank their coffee in companionable silence, stealing glances at each other between sips. As she finished her cup she chanced a look his way and found he was doing the same, their eyes meeting as she blushed fiercely. Biting the inside of her cheeks to keep from smiling, she put out an open hand and took his empty cup from him, their fingertips brushing briefly.

"Thank you… that was very nice." Aurora half whispered and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"So you liked the coffee then, did you?" He queried, reclining in his chair as he looked up at her. In a heady rush of boldness, Aurora returned his grin and before her conscious thought better of it, she responded.

"Oh...I liked _all_ of it." She breathed, motioning toward him with one hand and looking at him pointedly before she spun on her heel and retreated out of the room, closing the door behind her hurriedly before she nearly collapsed against it, in awe of her own brashness.

It was one thing to _think_ such things; it was another matter entirely to _act_ on them. Still, she couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed more than just this morning's coffee. He seemed different. And she rather liked it… quite a bit, actually. 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Marchionessofblackadder and Shadowhostage, who have supported me and encouraged me to write for these two. I enjoy it and they definitely challenge me!


End file.
